In Her Name
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU (Hermione lives in the Marauder's Era.) Regulus is forced to do something during his Death Eater initiation that makes him change his mind.


**Title: **In Her Name

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Hermione/Regulus, Sirius

**Warnings: **Character Death, Torture

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **810

**Summary: **AU (Hermione lives in the Marauder's Era.) Regulus is forced to do something during his Death Eater initiation that makes him change his mind.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Arithmancy Class - Write about a lesser known Death Eater. (Min. word count 300) (Not included: Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr., Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix LeStrange)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt – Spell Used – Crucio

**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Pairing Used – Hermione/Regulus, Prompt Used – Dots

**Twister Challenge: **Round 26 – Write about someone admitting they're wrong

* * *

Regulus knew exactly when he realized he made a mistake when he decided to become a Death Eater. He hadn't even wanted to originally do it, but he spent so much time trying to be everything Sirius wasn't. Sirius wasn't a Death Eater, so it made sense Regulus _had _to be one.

It didn't register how bad the idea truly was until one night. It was during his initiation and he was told to have fun with that night's entertainment. He swallowed nervously, knowing just what the Dark Lord meant by _fun_.

He gazed at the girl, one he recognized from Hogwarts. Hermione Granger. She was a Gryffindor Muggle-born in his year, top student of their year, too. Many Pure-bloods were angry that she always outdid them when she didn't even grow up with magic. It was probably why she was here in the first place.

Truthfully, Regulus never cared that she was so good with magic. She worked hard for her skills, and he never thought badly of a person who worked hard for their achievements.

But now all of that hard work had landed her at the feet of the Dark Lord and his followers. Her eyes showed her fear even as she set her mouth in a grim line. And Regulus knew she was bracing herself for what was about to happen.

He didn't have a mask yet since he wasn't a full-fledged Death Eater, so he did his best to keep his expression cold.

"Crucio," he intoned.

The spell hit Hermione and she screamed, her body writhing on the floor. Dots invaded his vision as he fought his stomach which wanted to rebel. He inwardly cringed, and he wondered if she would even survive this.

He knew she wouldn't, but he wanted to temporarily fool himself into believing otherwise.

When Regulus lifted the spell, her gaze was vacant as drool slid down her cheek. He remembered how happy she always was. She smiled and was nice to everyone, even Slytherins. Even Snape liked her, and he didn't like anyone but Evans, and even that doomed friendship was over.

Regulus had been partnered with Hermione in Potions more than once and he freely admitted to himself that he liked her a lot. He never told her he had feelings for her, didn't want to risk the rejection, and he wished he had taken the plunge. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be here.

Now it was too late, though.

That night, he laid in bed. He remembered how the light went out of Hermione's beautiful brown eyes after she looked at him with accusing eyes. "I really liked you," she heartbrokenly whispered.

There were chortles and laughs as Regulus turned her last words over in his head. She had returned his feelings, and he killed her.

The next day, he walked up to Sirius outside. He ignored the glares of his brother's friends and hoped their shared blood still meant something to Sirius.

"I need help. I was so wrong about everything."

Sirius' glare lessened. "What happened?"

He looked down and knew what he was about to say might end up with him going to Azkaban, but it was the only way Sirius might help him. "I was initiated into the Death Eaters last night, and I don't want to be a part of it. I want out."

Potter stepped forward threateningly, but Regulus was surprised that Sirius put out an arm, halting his friend's progress. "What changed?"

"I didn't want to be a part of it in the first place," he said.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "You still joined though, so something changed to make you come to me for help."

Regulus swallowed. Hermione's angelic face flashed through his mind. "Hermione's dead."

"Did you..."

"I did the Crucio, but someone else finished her off. I will never forgive myself.

"You no good, –"

"James, stop," Sirius interrupted the beginning of the rant.

"Why are you defending him?" he asked angrily.

"Regulus had feelings for Hermione."

Regulus looked at his brother in surprise.

Sirius crossed his arms. "Don't look at me like that. Just because we haven't talked in awhile, I never stopped looking after you. Anyone with a half a brain could see you had feelings for her."

"Please, help me," Regulus said.

"We'll go to Dumbledore. He'll help."

Dumbledore would send the Aurors for him. "What if –"

"No," Sirius interrupted. "Dumbledore _will_ help. Follow me."

Regulus silently followed his brother. He had realized everything too late and had helped cause Hermione's death. He might not have been the one to actually kill her, but he tortured her and didn't try to save her. He would do well in her name, though. He'd do anything he had to for Dumbledore in order to repent. And hopefully, in the afterlife, Hermione would forgive him for his weakness.


End file.
